Seeing you Again
by Madison.CheekyFee.Webb
Summary: After Dawn Ash and Brock seperated their ways, Dawn was going to Hoenn to continue her dream to become a Top-Coordinator, sadly she got second in the Grand Festival again and is now back in Sinnoh.
1. Chapter 1

Johanna: And Dawn, have you any idea what your gonna do next?  
Dawn: I was thinking... Maybe I'm going to Unova!  
Johanna: Unova. Why?  
Dawn: For Ash, cheering him on.  
Johanna: I see, when your gonna leave?  
Dawn looks at the clock.  
Dawn: Now, actually.  
Johanna: you want me to bring you?  
Dawn: sure! Thanks, mom!

At the harbour

Johanna waves goodbye when the boat sets sail  
Johanna: Say Hi for me!  
Dawn waves goodbye too  
Dawn: I will! Bye Mom!

Meanwhile in Unova.

Ash: Cilan... Is it forward to the third gym?  
Cilan: No... Just follow me this way.  
Iris: Cilan?  
Cilan: Yes?  
Iris: We're lost, aren't we?  
Cilan... Yes...  
Ash: *Sighs* Great so we landed here on this stupid Harbour!

Pikachu looks in the direction of the sea.

Ash: What's wrong, Buddy?  
Pikachu: Pikapi! *Jumps of his shoulder and runs to the water*  
Ash: Pikachu! What- *Hears something in the water*  
D-did you guys hear that?  
Iris: Hear what?

Something jumped out of the water.  
Iris: WHAT IS THAT!  
Piplup landed for Pikachu on the ground.  
Piplup: Pip Piplup! *shakes the water of his body*  
Pikachu: *Sniffles on Piplup* *Happy* Pikapi! *Dances with Piplup*  
Ash: Hey! Wait a sec... I remember you! Your Dawn's Piplup right?  
Piplup: Pip Piplup! *Nods yes and jumps in Ash's arms* Hey Piplup, long time no see! But wait... if your here then-  
? ASH!  
Ash: hey Dawn!  
-When Dawn gets of the boat-  
Dawn: *Runs to Ash and hugs him* I've missed you so much!  
Ash: *Surprised by Dawn's hug but hugs back* Hey great to see you again, Dawn.  
Dawn: *Looks at Ash* Wow, nice new clothes! They look great on you!  
Ash: *Smiles* Thanks Dawn! *Hands over Piplup*  
Iris: *Coughs*  
Ash: Oh right! Iris, Cilan this is my old Buddy Dawn, we travelled through Sinnoh together. Dawn these are my friends Iris and Cilan.  
Iris: *Smiles* Hey!  
Cilan: It's a pleasure to meet you!  
Dawn: *Smiles* Nice to meet you two too!  
Iris: *cheers like a child* Unbelievable that I'm seeing a Piplup in real-life! Piplup's are very rare in Unova! Lucky me! *Jumps up and down*  
Dawn: *Bows to Ash* Does she do that every time?  
Ash: Most of the time, you'll get used to it! Hey Dawn, why are you here anyway?  
Dawn: *Blushes* Well... I'm here to cheer your one for your next gym battle.  
Ash: *Smiles sweet* Oh thanks Dawn! That' really sweet of you! Hey I've got something to show you *Gets his badge case and shows her the 2 badges* I got already to, the third gym isn't so far. *Looks annoyed at Cilan* At least that is what CILAN says! But thanks to him we're lost!  
Dawn: *Lies her hand on his shoulder* Calm down Ash!  
Why don't we go to the Pokémon Center first and eat something.  
Iris: Great idea! I'm starving.  
Ash: Me too, Dawn your amazing.  
Dawn: *Blushes* Thanks Ash...*Looks shy away*  
Ash: *smiles and thinks* I guess she likes me too! It'll be easier for me to tell her my true feelings for her if she likes me back...  
Dawn: Should we go?  
Ash: Yeah we should.


	2. Chapter 2

At the Pokémon Center.

Ash: Aahh that was delicious! I'm totally full! Great idea Dawn!  
Dawn: I'm glad so *Laughs* you always have to feed Ash otherwise he is being all grumpy.  
Ash: *Blush* you think I'm grumpy?  
Dawn: *Guilty* No... No! I didn't mean it that way...  
Iris: *Bows to Cilan* Say Cilan?  
Cilan: Yes, Iris?  
Iris: Is it possible that Ash and Dawn could be in... You know... Love?  
Cilan: That's quite possible.  
Iris: Then why don't they admit it?  
Cilan: Love is very complicated Iris, it's the thing of the other person likes you back.  
Iris: I see... C'mon! *Grabs his hand*  
Cilan: Whoa! Iris what are we gonna do?  
Iris: We're giving the love birds some privacy. Guys we're going for a walk, you stay here catch up a bit =)  
Iris walks out with Cilan.  
Ash:... So here we are then... *Moves his hand a little to the right*  
Dawn: Yeah... Here we are! *moves her hand a little to the left*  
Ash: *Grins and then slightly grabs her hand* you don't mind... right?  
Dawn: *Blushes and looks at him* no... I don't mind...  
Ash: Your beautiful when you blush *Leans in*  
Dawn: *leans in too*  
they we're just about to kiss until...  
Iris: We're back!  
Ash: *quickly let's her hand go*  
Iris: Bad timing?  
Dawn: No... No not at all!  
Ash: *Damnit! I almost kissed her.*  
Dawn: *He... he almost kissed me...*

that night  
Ash: I need some air... *Takes on his shoes and walks outside*  
Dawn *walks out the bathroom and sees Ash leaving* Where's he going?

Outside with Ash

Ash: *sits in the grass*  
Dawn: *Appears behind him* Want some company?  
Ash: WOAH! *Tumbles backwards* Dawn... you startled me!  
Dawn: *Laughs and sits down next to him* the moonlight is pretty isn't it?  
Ash: It sure is... *He's stretches his arm and puts one gently arm around Dawn*  
Dawn: *Smiles and looks to the stars*  
Ash: Your so... beautiful. *What did I just say!?*  
Dawn: *Smiles and looks at Ash* it's true, the stars are beautiful  
Ash: You thought I was talking about the stars? *Covers his mouth*  
Dawn: *Leaned and took his hand away from his mouth* of course not silly... *Kisses him softly*  
Ash *Frozen, then puts his arms around Dawn and kiss back*.  
After 5 minutes the pulled away.  
Dawn: *Looks shy at the ground* Ash I... love you.  
Ash: *Smiles, strokes his hand over her cheek then lift her chin up* I love you too, Dawny *Kisses her gently again*


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning.  
Ash Iris and Cilan are at breakfast.  
Dawn: *Walks donwstairs* Goodmorning Ash, guys! *Peck Ash's lips*  
Ash: Goodmorning to you too Sunshine.  
Iris: Cilan?  
Cilan: Yes, Iris?  
Iris: Are they now together?  
Cilan: Could possibly be...  
Iris: So they confessed?  
Cilan: I think so... You know your cute when you ask so many questions.  
Iris: *Blush and sits straight up again*  
Ash: Open up *Put's and strawberry in Dawn's mouth*  
Dawn: Hmmm! Delicious! *Pecks his lips again*  
?: Dawn! Hey Ash!  
They both turn around  
A&D: Hey May! Misty!  
Dawn went up and hugged May, when Ash went up and hugged Misty.  
Dawn: It's so good to see you, guys! *Smiles at Misty and sticks her hand out* My names Dawn.  
Misty: *Smiles back and shakes her hand* My names Misty, nice to meet you Dawn! Ash told me alot about you.  
Dawn: *Smirks* Ash told me alot about you too.  
Ash: May Misty, these are my friends; Iris and Cilan.  
Iris: It's so nice to meet Ash's new friends *Cheers happy*  
Ma&Mi: Does she do that everytime?  
Ash: sometimes...  
Dawn: You'll get used to it.  
Cilan: nice to meet you. *Bows*  
Ash: Hey Dawn!  
Dawn: What?  
Ash: *Kisses her nose* Wanna go out on a.. you know, Date?  
Dawn: *Smiles* yeah sure!


	4. Chapter 4

May and Misty looked suprised at the couple  
''You guys are... a couple?'' May asked wondering  
Dawn blushed and awnserd: ''Yes, May. Yes we're a couple'' She said smiling looking up to Ash as he smiles proudly at her back, he pecked her lips.  
Misty looked from the one to the other.'  
'Oh dear' Ash thought. But for his suprise Misty was totally happy ''I'm so happy for you guys! Now we all have a boyfriend! May has Drew, Dawn has Ash, I have Tracy and Iris has Cilan!'' She said smiling.  
''We're not a couple!'' Iris and Cilan said at the same time.  
''Uuhhh Cilan, I don't wanna be mean but yesterday you said to me you liked Iris more then a fr-'' Cilan covered his mouth. ''Shut up Ash!''  
''Cilan? Is that true?" Iris asked?  
Ash who had a look on his face what said: 'Dude-just-tell-her-what-do-you-have-to-lose?'

Cilan sighed: ''Yes Iris it IS true, I like you, and then I mean like like you.'' Suddenly he felt warm and soft lips on his, as he opened his eyes he saw Iris was kissing him.  
Dawn grinned and leaned to Ash as he wrapped an arm around her. ''Aww that was SO cute!'' May said happily  
Misty agreed: ''So now everyone DOES have a boyfriend''  
Dawn winked at Misty and May as the two winked back.  
''Ash your far the most the best boy friend ever'' She said softy as she kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

Ash had a gym battle the last day and won of course.  
''I am so proud of you Ashy'' Dawn said  
''Ah, it's noth-'' Ash was interrupted by Dawn who kissed him. After 2 minutes she pulled away.  
''Are you two done?'' ''Lovebirds'' ''Oh c'mon! that's the third time today!'' ''We have a life to you know? AND I'M HUNGRY'' Cilan May Misty and Iris looked a little annoyed at the two young trainers. ''Yeah sure, let's go have some lunch'' Dawn said. By the word ''lunch'' Ash's eyes lightened up and runned to the Pokémon Center. ''FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!'' "He still would pick food over me'' Dawn sighed walking to the Pokémon center as the rest followed her lead.  
After lunch everyone seemed a little sad an tired. Most Ash was sad. sad because May and Misty would head home, and his most beautifull girfriend Dawn too. Because they had a long way behind them they decided to get some sleep and make a campfire for the night, they decided that everyone should wake up at 8PM. Everyone agreed, accpet for Ash. He was thinking of his lovely Dawn leaving him... 'There's only one thing left for me to do... I'm gonna ask her if she wants to stay here with me' ''Hey Dawn?'' ''Yeah Ash?'' ''Well about tomorrow...'' ''Yes! I'm so happy to go home, of course I'd miss you but I finally can see my Pokémon again!'' Dawn cheered happily. At last, she acted happily, she didn't want to leave Ash here, but she had no choice, only if she could stay with him... ONLY if he ASKED her to stay with him, maybe then she'll stay with him. Dawn noticed Ash face was sad ''Is there something wrong?'' ''No nothing'' Ash replied pulling his cap down. Dawn shrugged and walked to her room. She knew that she shouldn't push Ash if he didn't want to tell her what's up, otherwise he'd always get grumpy. She loved him, that was true. But sometimes she felt forgotten too, because he was most of the time busy with training.  
When she entered her room she saw Misty Iris and May were sleepin peacefully so she walked quiet to her bed and falled asleep, dreaming of her and Ash being together forever, wich made her smile in her dream.  
A few minutes later Ash entered his room, he saw Cilan was still up. ''Are you gonna tell me what's up with you?'' Ash looked suprised. ''Well... do you think I should ask Dawn to stay here with me?'' ''Maybe, but she told me she also couldn't wait to go home because she misses her Pokémon.'' ''I know...'' Ash felt he was tearing up and pulled his cap over his eyes. Cilan sat down next to him and layed his hand on Ash's shoulder. ''I know it's hard for you to say goodbye, Ash. but sometimes you have to let go the one you love, because it's for the best.'' Ash wiped his tears away and starred at his hands. He knew Cilan was right, he knew he should Dawn go home, but boy it was complicated, it kinda felt his brain knew it, but his heart didn't. ''Do you understand Ash?'' Cilan slightly squeezed his shoulder. ''Yes, yes I understand Cila'n'' Ash nodded. '' I'm going to bed now, I'm tired'' ''Sure, Ash goodnight.'' Cilan said as he stood up and sat down by the table again.  
''Goodnight Cilan'' Ash said before falling asleep  
In Ash's dream, Ash told Dawn to stay with him because he loved her so much and couldn't miss her. Dawn accepted his request and kissed him cheerfully, what made Ash smile in his dream.  
The next day after sleeping under the stars by the campfire, they arrived at harbour where they had to seperate they're ways. ''I guess this is goodbye then" Ash said huggin Misty and May. Cilan and Iris did the same.  
''Take good care Dawn! I loved seeing you'' Iris said while she hugged her. ''For me the same Iris'' ''It was a pleasure to meet you, Dawn'' Cilan said as he hugged her ''It was a pleasure to meet you too Cilan'' Dawn said smiling. Then she turned to Ash. ''I loved seeing you again Ash...'' Dawn said with emotion. Ash started feeling quilty. ''Dawn I-'' ''Shussh'' she said softly as she put a finger on his lips and kissed him softly. Ash deepened the kiss and pulled away after 4 minutes. ''Dawn... I want you to stay here... with me, in unova'' Ash said once they pulled away. Dawn looked at him suprised. ''Really?'' ''Yes Dawn I do! Your the most important thing in my life, I want you to be there for me.'' Dawn hesitated. Ash saw this anfd got imidiately down. ''I understand'' he said pulling his cap down. Suddenly he felt Dawn's warm and soft lips on his. ''Yes, yes I'd loved to stay here with you!'' ''Really!? Thanks Dawn, I love you soo much!'' He said while hugging her.  
They then waved goodbye at Misty and May, and then our 4 heroes travelled further on their way to Ash's fourth gym, and with Dawn on his side he knew he would win straight.  
Ash wrapped his arms around her, pulled her close and kissed her like he never kissed her before. He was so happy she said yes. This is going to be the best year ever!


End file.
